


Glitter

by strangerdangerisreal



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, have you ever tried to get glitter off? fucking pain in my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerdangerisreal/pseuds/strangerdangerisreal
Summary: Debbie hates glitter.





	Glitter

“Why do you have glitter here?” Ruth looks up from Debbies legs. Her hand resting on Debbie’s thigh. 

“What?” Debbie is pulled from her bliss, her arm thrown across her face. Moments before she was gasping and trying not too make too much noise, and now she deeply hated an interruption. 

Ruth began laughing, “You have glitter all over your legs.”

Debbie can see the amusement on her face now. She sat up to see what she was talking about. 

Glitter.

Everywhere. All over her legs and underwear and on the bed from where Ruth pulled off her tights.

It didn't matter how much she’d showered. How much she’d sweat or slept or even fucking changed clothes. Glitter haunted Debbie’s body long after shows, like a victorian ghost in an old corridor. It lurked on her body like some shitty horror film. 

“Oh my god,” Debbie swatted at Ruth. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny.”

Against her flushed skin theres specks or sparkling blue glitter across her legs. She can’t even blame Ruth this time. They aren’t even in costume like the last few times. She would expect it if it were orange or red from Ruth’s eyeshadow and chalk it up to Zoya being a little too eager and not taking her makeup off. But this... this was new.

Debbie recounts the day. She woke up, picked Randy up from Mark and Susan, and she called Ruth to go to lunch with them. They dropped Randy off at her mom’s house after and came back to the motel. No glitter during any part of the day. 

Debbie is pissed. The next thing Ruth knows after she's done laughing is that Debbie scrambled off of the bed and ran to the bathroom. 

She could hear her mumbling expletives through the door. 

“I fucking hate glitter why is it everywhere? Who's is this? Did my eyelids relocate to my ass? Why is there so much glitter? I'm going to kill Dawn and Stacey next time they do my makeup. This is too fucking much.”

Debbie is scrubbing at her legs with makeup remover. Her skin was getting red and agitated. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay we’ll get it off,” Ruth put her hand on Debbie’s arm. 

Debbie looked upset, more upset than someone should be about glitter. But Debbie wasn’t just someone she was Debbie. 

“Lets take a shower, see if it can come off in the hot water.” Ruth takes the tissues from Debbie and leaves her standing in front of the mirror while she turns the water on. 

“It will be okay, come on.” 

Ruth kisses Debbie quickly and gets her to take the rest of her clothes off. 

Once the hot water hits their skin it’s like Debbie’s front melts away and she starts crying. 

Ruth pulls her closer, holding her as they get engulfed by steam. 

“I just...” _What will they think of me?_

Debbie buries herself in Ruths shoulder. “I don’t want Liberty Belle to haunt every waking moment of my life. I’m a producer, and a mom, and having to explain glitter on my arms and legs to every passing stranger and to everyone that isn’t in our world is ridiculous.”

“Fucking glitter,” Ruth sighs. 

“Fucking glitter.”

They finish showering and manage to get most of it off. While Debbie continues to scrub at the blue glitter that remained Ruth is watching her. 

“You know you’re more than that.”

Debbie looks up.

“The glitter I mean.”

Ruth grabs the towel from her. 

“You're Debbie Eagan. You joined a wrestling show and managed to not only be the star but to become a producer. You fought for every title they give you and you’re the glue holding us all together. Yes you’re a mom, yes you’re Liberty Belle, but you're also Debbie Eagan. And I don’t think a little glitter will change that.”

Debbie takes a breath. 

Ruth holds her hand. “And I don’t know, its kind of hot.”

She laughs it off, breaking the tension, “Shut up, Ruth.”

Ruth smiles coyly, “Make me.” Ruth shoots off into the room flying across the bed.

Debbie chases after her, “Oh you're in for it, I hope this glitter sticks to you for months.” 

It will, Ruth thinks as she lands somewhere across the room._ I hope it will._


End file.
